Seperated
by Kawairashii hikari
Summary: Sesshoumaru and a young priestess by the name of Kayase have made a relationship with one another since the were small. Not one where they actually defined as couple though, everyone's mostly clueless about what they are supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story a long time ago… so and I never finished it. If you want me too review and if I have 5 or more I will.

* * *

A young princess, of the era of the present which is the twenty first century, is also a priestess, but only Sesshoumaru and Kikyo know about her powers. This is actually not her time, though as she was born by her mother she was sent spiraling into another dimension by an evil force.

The only people who knew about it were her rightful mother, her two cousins, a demon by the name of Sesshoumaru, and a half-demon named Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger brother.

Now, Sesshoumaru hates Inuyasha with a passion only because of his half-demon stature and he hates all humans. He also hates the princess' cousins; therefore he only talks to them when it concerns information about her.

For some reason, the only person that can go into the well of the woods and go to the present time is Sesshoumaru. But nobody knows the reason why and does not dare to question Sesshoumaru's powers in fear that he might kill them, for he is as harsh and cruel to humans as are woman's bickering with one another.

Even though, people question as to why he takes an interest in the princess even though she is a human…but the answer is still unknown.

She walks through the forest alone on a bright sunny day as she ends up running into a boy she's known since she was seven. He's a real loner and because of that the only person that he converses with is Kayase, (the princess). His name is Sesshoumaru, and from time to time he disappears to his rightful time, as he's already told Kayase that's her time as well. He goes back to his shrine from the well in the front shrine.

Right now, Kayase is ten years old, and Sesshoumaru is thirteen. Kayase kindly says smiling, "Hi Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru looks over at her, he says annoyed, "What do you want?"

Kayase replies, "Oh…I was just saying hi." She smiles, "It's the right way to greet someone, the nice way anyway. Why are you in the woods anyway, Sesshoumaru?" He looks away disregarding the 'woods' question, he asks, "So, how are you?" She smiles, "I'm as cool as broccoli!" He says turning back to her, "Your hopeless…the phrase is, 'I'm as cool as a cucumber'…"

She looks at him questioningly, she says, "Oh…well whatever. How are my cousins...Kikyo and Kaede?" He replies, "From what I've seen there doing fine." "And how about Inuyasha?" He steps in her face immediately looking into her eyes extremely mean, his eyes burning with rage. "Don't you dare speak of that half-demon in my presence Kayase!"

Her heart beats wildly as she starts to smile at him and rubs the back of his head, running her fingers through his long white hair. And he slowly starts to calm down with her doing that, he says, "Don't try and ease me…Kayase." "I'm not trying to ease you, only calm you down…"

She says smiling, "Give me a break! I forgot sheesh!" She puts her hands to her sides as she asks, "So, is Kikyo the protector of the Shikkon No Tama?"

Sesshoumaru nods, he says, "Yes, she is …by the way they wanted me to ask you to come there, so you could be with them and your new baby sister. And anyway, you should want to get out of this stupid time, it's so annoying here, in your case anyway since you're a princess and have to follow 'rules'. You can go back with me to the Feudal Era, where you really belong."

"I just can't leave here, I'm only ten, and I'm not even a teenager, to just leave my parents." Kayase thinks, "Although I don't think they'll mind because there are four of us…and I'm not even their child, even though they've treated me like it."

He replies, "Well, I'm going and I'm not coming back…if you want to come to your rightful time, you can go through the front shrine's well. **You** should have no problem going through it since it is where you're supposed to be."

Sesshoumaru smoothly disappears and reappears in front of the shrine; he looks back at Kayase and goes in and down the well. And Kayase goes back to the castle. Not the bright smiling girl, that first met him earlier that day but a little on the sad side; even though she still has the same attitude.

Five years later

_I think about him every day, that Sesshoumaru…sometimes I try and forget him but he's like permanently stuck in my mind. He just left me behind…I guess he really wanted to go back, normally he doesn't leave me __**behind**__. Since today is my fifteenth birthday, I've decided that I would go to the Feudal Era, I've already told my parents and they understand completely…if they didn't have any other kids they said they wouldn't let me go so easily. But I told them that I will visit from time to time._

Kayase looks down the well worried, "It's kind of dark…but I guess that's the price I pay for not going with Sesshoumaru in the first place." She lifts her legs over the side of the well and jumps into it. As she jumps down various lights stream out of the bottom, kind of like when she was transported to the twenty first century when she was a baby.

As she comes to the end she looks up to the top. "At least nothing happened to me, like on Full Metal Alchemist when they tried to do a transmutation." She smiles, and a light bulb pops up in her brain, she thinks, "But this wasn't a transmutation, it was transportation!"

As she gets to the top of the well an older teenage boy with white hair looks down upon her. He thinks, "Who's this? She looks like the dead priestess Kikyo." Kayase takes his hand as she gets out of the well. She smiles, "Thank you, my name's Kayase. May I ask your name?"

His eyes turn toward Kayase surprised and amazed, he thinks, "Kayase? This is Kayase? Does she realize it's me?" He replies, "My name is Lord Sesshoumaru." Kayase looks up to Lord Sesshoumaru amazed at how handsome he looks, she smiles at him, she says, "Hey my friend has the same name, except he doesn't have the 'lord' in front of it. Well, thank you for helping me…I have to find people that I know."

_He actually looks like Sesshoumaru though, his hair is white…his eyes are a gold. He has purple marks over his eyes, and on his cheeks. And a crescent moon upon his head. But he has an animal's fur draped across his left arm, with a sword at his right side. He __**is**__ Sesshoumaru! He's absolutely beautiful!_

"Sesshoumaru, it's you!" She smiles and holds his hand; he looks away from her like he normally did when they were young. He says, "You should have known it was me when I stated my name." "Well I wasn't sure if it was you or not…"

"I look exactly like I did when I last saw you!" She says with some sense, "Well, it was five years ago…I don't look the same as I did when I was ten years old." He looks at her, he thinks, "_That's the problem; I didn't know it was you for sure."_

* * *

I hoped you liked it so far! I might have a lot of chapters for this after I've done all my spacing. I only had 12 pages at first but after spacing not even half of it it's now 17.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

More story…

* * *

Her hair is half way down her back and is black. Bangs in the front, with a bow behind it and her hair up in various lengths of strands going down in the back. Her eyes are a gray blue, more vivid than anybody's in the time there.

Oddly, she was wearing a top knot as well, a white shirt with short sleeves and embroidery at the bottom. And a long skirt of a light blue with a silver flower at its side. He figures she wore it because she was the princess of Kamui, in Tokyo, in the twenty first century; not so she could fit in with the people of the Feudal Era.

"Well you're not the same Sesshoumaru that left me." She still holds his hand in hers, as he lets go of it. He leans in close to her, "And you're not the same Kayase I left." "Yes I am, silly." "Uh…I mean your looks…" "Oh…well I like your looks too!"

Sesshoumaru sighs heavily, thinking, "She's still dense as ever." Kayase asks, "So-" "Master? Lord Sesshoumaru!! There you are!" A green small demon with a staff with two faces, says in relief, as he runs over to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru asks, "Where were you Jakken?" "Lord Sesshoumaru you left me behind." Sesshoumaru thinks for a second, he says, "_I suppose I did_." Jakken looks at Kayase, he thinks, "_Why she's a marvelous beauty!! She looks as though she resembles the dead priestess Kikyo! Is this the young teenage girl Lord Sesshoumaru talked about coming out of the well one day soon?_"

Jakken asks, "Lord Sesshoumaru, is that the girl?" Sesshoumaru nods plainly as he looks down at Kayase looking at Jakken. She looks directly in his face curiously, "What on earth is he Sesshoumaru?" Jakken says, "You better call him Lord Sesshoumaru! Nobody calls him Sesshoumaru; even demons of high stature call him Lord Sesshoumaru. So you, as a human, **better** respect him!"

Kayase says, "Oh… yeah? You are a demon aren't you?!" She says smiling, Sesshoumaru says to Jakken, "Don't you dare talk to her in that tone again!" He says his eyes burning in rage like at the time Kayase brought Inuyasha's name about.

Jakken replies startled, "So-rry my Lord." He thinks, "_How does he stand up for a human's honor when he hates humans?_" Kayase asks, "So your name's Jakken? What a wonderful name…I think I knew someone by that name." Jakken says, "O thank you Kayase!"

Sesshoumaru says doubtfully, "Wasn't that your 'brother's name?" Kayase smiles and looks up at Sesshoumaru, "Oh yes. It was!" Jakken and Sesshoumaru turn around and let out heavy sighs, in disbelief she could forget her brother's name and she's been gone from her home for about twenty five minutes.

Kayase asks, "So how's Kikyo and Kaede?" Sesshoumaru stays turned away from her not wanting to see her expression. He replies, "Their both dead." Kayase freezes, she stands up, she looks at Jakken quickly then back at Sesshoumaru. "They're what? They can't be dead; it's only been five years since I've last talked to you. That's not that long for someone to live to see their little cousin!"

Jakken thinks, "_She's the priestesses little cousin! I'm surprised she isn't a priestess!"_ Sesshoumaru says, "Humph." Kayase asks, "Are my mother and father dead too?" He nods slowly, Kayase says, "Ah! I only got to meet them two times…I only got to meet everybody two times!"

Sesshoumaru turns around he imagines herself getting happy again thinking on the bright side, but when he turns around you can see a light flow of tears stream down her face. She says, "You both must think that I'm some baby huh?" She says trying to compose a slight laughter, but instead the laughter comes out a desperate, sad sigh of air that she breathes in.

Sesshoumaru says, "The last I've heard your little sister is still alive." Kayase looks up, she smiles, "My little sister, she must be six by now the last time I saw her was five years ago when she was just born. What about her father? Is he alive or dead?"

She wipes her tears away as she slowly starts to become happy hearing the good news about her little sister. "A demon killed him, while he was in the fields of his village harvesting, they said the demon went on a rampage and killed everybody who got in its way. Including her father and a few others, I'm not sure where she's living now though somebody had taken her in."

"Good! So what are we going to do now?" Sesshoumaru says, "Don't you want to go to the priestess' old village. It could become your new home." Kayase replies, "No." He asks, "Then where are you going to go?"

She replies, "I will stay with you of course, its part of the reason why I came here so I can be with all of you. And since Kikyo and Kaede are dead, what's the use of just living in their village where I'll have to be reminded of that? So I'll stay with you Sesshoumaru!" She says smiling; she looks down, "Oh yes, and you as well Jakken."

Sesshoumaru says, "As you wish, it will be dangerous if you come with me you know, I am a demon, who is hated by many." Kayase says, "Okay, I'll still go. I can protect myself." Sesshoumaru replies, "I won't hold you to your word, I'm not at all sure about you coming with me, you're putting your life at risk."

She says, "If that's what I have to do stay with you, then so be it. I will not discuss it any further." He thinks, "_Her stupid 'princess' nature is taking over…"_ He says, "If you stay with me, you will have to keep up your pace, if you get hungry that is your responsibility to find yourself some food, and to bathe when necessary. We will only stop to rest if need be, and you **must**call me Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kayase nods understanding what she must do for herself. He finishes, "I will **absolutely** not fend for you." Kayase nods again, she thinks, "_Same old Sesshoumaru, he never wants to do anything for anybody even if that someone is __**me**__. Sometimes he can be so unsentimental. But…I can't help but to say, I am never leaving his side again. No matter what, he's one of the only people I have left that I care for besides my little sister_."

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ooh… do you like it so far?? I do… lol.

* * *

"Sess-Lord Sesshoumaru, what will we be doing now?" Jakken says, "We're looking for his younger brother Inuyasha, he's a horrid half-demon-"Kayase replies, "I know about Inuyasha, you have no need to explain any further Jakken. What do you want with him Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He replies, "His sword the Tetsusaiga, unlike my sword it kills one hundred people, and the Tensaiga, saves a hundred people." Kayase asks, "Inuyasha will never give it up you know that. What are you going to do?" "I will steal it from him while he's not watching; he's not as half as fast as me. Or if need be I'll kill him."

Kayase gasps, "Why do you want his sword when your sword sounds just as good as his?" She thinks, "_I should have known it would come to this one day…that he'll want to kill him. Even for as something petty like this._"

He says, "My sword saves a hundred people's lives I don't want to save humans. I don't want to save human kind, I hate humans every one." Kayase starts to walk away, Jakken thinks, "_If so, if you hate humans Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you show concern for Kayase? It makes no sense…_"

Sesshoumaru disappears from Jakken's side and appears in front of Kayase. He says annoyed, "Don't walk away while I'm talking to you Kayase." Kayase asks, "So you hate me?" Sesshoumaru looks shocked as if asking what she is talking about.

She answers his expression, "You said you hate all humans, so that must mean that I'm clumped into that category somewhere. I AM a human." He thought that when he said that, that she should know that he's not talking about her, but then again it's Kayase the same girl who forgot her brother's name.

He looks at her sternly, his expression telling her everything, well anyway about how he doesn't include her among the other humans because she is different, in many ways. His gaze is unreadable to anybody else but her mainly because most of the time he'll let her read it.

She smiles on the inside and understands that he may act differently towards her from the person that he is he has to keep his so-called mean stature up. She smiles, "I understand, momentai." A gush of wind pasts over head as someone walks up to them.

An older teenage girl walks up to Kayase, she has black hair, with bangs in the front and it's tied into a low pony tail in the back. She has on a long sleeve white shirt with black stitches at the bottom of the sleeve.

With a top knot with red pants that flare at the bottom which everyone has in the Feudal Era. She says, "Kayase…you came." Kayase backs away, she asks, "Who are you?" She says, "It is your cousin, Kayase, do you not remember me? I am Kikyo…"

Kayase looks up at Sesshoumaru questioningly, "I thought you said she was dead?" Kikyo says, "I was…" Kayase turns to Kikyo, as she smiles and runs to her. Kayase says, "Oh how long I've waited to see you Kikyo! How have you come back to the world of the living if you were dead?"

As she hugs her there is no warmth coming from Kikyo's body she's about as cold as ice. Kayase steps back a little waiting for her answer, and from nervousness. Sesshoumaru and Jakken stand about two feet away from the both of them wanting to hear as well.

She replies, "A powerful witch brought my soul back to life. This isn't my original body though…my body was put in the incinerator with the Shikkon No Tama, so I would have a reincarnation. I never would have thought she would come to this time though."

Sesshoumaru thinks, "_Is it that girl that was with Inuyasha that day when we fought for the Tetsusaiga in fathers burial grounds?_" Kikyo says, "Her name is Kagome, some say that she looks like me…but you show more resemblance to me then she does. It might be that I just don't like her because she dotes upon Inuyasha."

Kayase thinks, "_I forgot…she loves Inuyasha, or she did anyway. She probably still does_." Kikyo says, "I thought Inuyasha was the one who killed me but it was actually a demon by the name of Naraku who has hated Inuyasha for a long time. He tried to kill me again but he failed since Inuyasha saved me. I have come to tell you Lord Sesshoumaru that you should not trust this demon Naraku he is of a very bad nature. I have seen how he uses people once he uses you he will try to kill you, as he did with me and Inuyasha five years ago. How he got us to hate one another for thinking that we would betray another when actually it was him masquerading as if he were us."

Sesshoumaru replies, "Priestess, you have no need to tell me something of that nature, I don't even know who this so-called Naraku is. So he must not be that much of a threat." Kikyo says, "Kayase help him when the time comes along, I know it will."

Kayase asks, "But what powers do I have?" Kikyo replies, "Wait and see Kayase…your time will come. And Lord Sesshoumaru, don't stop her trying to help you, you know what those powers are…and you very well know that they are great. Greater than my own powers even." Kikyo walks away and the gust of wind comes back as she disappears in front of them.

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm… what kind of powers does Kayase have?? And thanks for the review!! I luv it when people review it lets meh know people are actually reading.

* * *

They start to walk away from where they were standing talking to Kikyo. Kayase asks, "So who is this Naraku demon?" "If he comes to me we will find out who he is…I have no idea what your cousin speaks of at the moment."

Jakken says, "Kayase are you a priestess same as Priestess Kikyo?" Kayase says, "It seems that way, from how Kikyo was putting it…it seems that you know something as well Lord Sesshoumaru, you and her have discussed me at one time or another."

Sesshoumaru says, "As we had talked about you but I barely remember what the conversation was about or what powers you have, I do remember that you are very powerful though." "Hmm…" They all start to walk again without saying anything to one another.

Kayase thinks, "_I wonder, am I a priestess? Kikyo said my powers are greater than hers, which means I'm pretty powerful because she's really strong._" A purple fog arises in the skies as they keep walking towards it.

Kayase asks, "Lord Sesshoumaru, what _is_ that?" "It's a demon's aura, this one is pretty powerful." Jakken asks frightfully, "Are we going to go to it Lord Sesshoumaru?" He replies blankly, "Of course we are. It might be that demon Naraku; I want to see who he is. Is it all right with you Kayase?"

Kayase looks stunned by him asking if it was all right with her. He says harshly, "What I can't ask if it's all right with you?" She looks at him seeing the thirteen year old Sesshoumaru talking to her, knowing he would take that tone with her, she looks back at him as an eighteen year old.

Kayase smiles, "Of course it's all right with me! I am following you around; it's not like your following me!" Jakken says, "Good point." Sesshoumaru looks at her, he thinks, "_Is it really okay if she comes with me? If she dies Kikyo will kill me, and I'll probably end up killing myself. Hopefully her powers will activate so I don't have to worry about her so much._"

He says, "Let's be on our way then." As they get closer to it, they see a castle, that's on at least two floors. Kayase says, "This doesn't really look like an evil place." Sesshoumaru says, "And that's how demons trick humans that think as you do. You always have to keep on guard in this world, anything might come up."

A white baboon with a green snout appears in front of them almost instantly. Kayase steps close to Sesshoumaru, she whispers, "I didn't know baboons lived here. Why is he staring at us?" Sesshoumaru looks at her annoyed, she says, "Okay if it's not a baboon then what is it?"

The white baboon says, "Lord Sesshoumaru…what a pleasure to finally meet you." Kayase thinks, "_Ah! It's talking! Is it a demon?!_" Sesshoumaru replies, "Who are you? How do you know my name?" "Why everyone knows your name…and me, my name is of no importance to you. What I'm asking you to do is to kill Inuyasha."

He hands him an arm with a jewel shard from the Shikkon No Tama in it. Kayase looks at the arm and the jewel, she asks, "Why do you have a jewel shard from the Shikkon No Tama in that arm?!" The baboon asks amazed, "How do you know there's a Sacred Jewel Shard in this arm?"

Kayase says, "Can't anybody see that? The arms glowing with the Sacred jewel's aura." Sesshoumaru says, "No not everybody can see that…only people with a Priestess' power can…" He thinks back to the day when Kikyo wanted to meet with him six to seven years ago, she says to him, "Kayase is a priestess…"

"Why are you informing me of this piece of information?" "You need to know it, so you can protect her, you **will** need to protect her she is my cousin and therefore is hated by many. Many people hate me and there fore they hate anybody that has a connection with me. You will no longer need to protect her when she feels that you are in danger."

"But I'm never in danger." "Yes. And because of that you have to make it seem that way when she comes back here to this time so her powers will activate, from what my uncle told me he thinks you're the only one that can activate her powers. But on the other hand, you will have to deal with her other personality; it's only an attitude in comparison to yours. Even though she will be a priestess the only time her powers activate when she feels that a person she cares about is in danger, or if she finds herself in grave danger. And when her powers are activated she only cares about doing away with the person that put herself or her loved one in danger."

Sesshoumaru looks at her carelessly, "Are you suggesting that she will love me?"

Kikyo says, "No, not at all."

Sesshoumaru nods, "Good." He thinks, "_Since I don't know how I'll respond to it._"

Kikyo replies, "I am saying that she already does…"

Sesshoumaru looks at her surprised, then at her awkwardly, trying not to believe her.

* * *

How does Sesshoumaru really feel for Kayase?? And how does Kayase really feel for him… only time will tell.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

More of my story.

* * *

He looks to the present and at Kayase. The baboon says, "You're a priestess mi lady?" Kayase replies, "No, at least I don't think I am."

Sesshoumaru says, "She's not. I thought you wanted me to kill Inuyasha?" "Oh yes. I know that you hate your brother and so do I." "I will not do as you wish; I take orders from no one." The baboon says, "I give you this human arm, as the girl says it has a sacred jewel shard in it and with this you can pick up the Tetsusaiga."

Kayase asks, "Where will you put a dislodged human's arm, you already have two of your own." The baboon says, "Silly girl have you not noticed, Lord Sesshoumaru only has one arm. His brother Inuyasha cut off his other one using the Tetsusaiga."

Kayase looks up at Sesshoumaru, she thinks, "_That Inuyasha…there's no forgiving what he did to his arm, but I don't want them to fight. But then again seeing those two get along with each other would be scary, and weird. I'd wish they'd just argue_."

Sesshoumaru takes the arm and puts it in his elbow as that is where his arm stops. And the arm securely fastens itself onto the rest of Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru says, "I will be on my way now." The baboon says, "Wait would you like me to take care of your friend as you go do your 'work'?"

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly says, "No. Because if I end up leaving her here all she'll do is end up running away after me. And what good will it do me if she gets lost?"

Sesshoumaru goes up into the sky on his cloud transportation as Kayase holds onto the top of his kimono. She smiles and says, "Bye Mr. Baboon!" They go away on his cloud, Kayase asks, "Are you really going to do as he says Lord Sesshoumaru? You won't kill Inuyasha will you? Can't you just take his sword?"

Sesshoumaru replies, "That's all that I will be doing I won't kill Inuyasha because **he**told me to do it, as I said I follow no one's orders. I will only be taking his sword and that is for my pleasurable wants."

The both of them look down upon a valley, and see Inuyasha along with a girl that has long black hair and an outlandish outfit, a small fox demon that resembles a small boy with a fox tail, and a Monk traveling with them.

Sesshoumaru goes towards the ground as Inuyasha turns around the first thing that catches his eye is Kayase, seeing is how much she looks like Kikyo. But then he notices it isn't her by looking at her eyes and her hair.

Kayase says, "Cauliflower head!" Kayase whispers to Sesshoumaru, "Is that Kagome?" Sesshoumaru nods, Kagome asks Inuyasha, "Do you know her? She's apparently talking to you; she looks a lot like Kikyo."

Inuyasha replies, "Her eyes are gray blue………………Kayase what are you doing here?!" Kayase says disappointedly, "You act like you're not happy to see me Cauliflower head."

He replies, "Weren't you a princess in the twenty first century, in Tokyo, Japan?" Kayase says, "Yes, I am. I can go back anytime and regain my formal status as well." Kagome looks at her surprised, "Your princess Kayase?!"

Inuyasha says, "Do you know her?" "I wish I did she's the princess the third in line to proceed to the throne as Magistrate (A/N: Or whatever they call it over there I think that's Chinese for King.)

." Kayase asks, "Are you from the twenty first century as well?" Kagome says, "Uh-huh!" "Oh…wait! How are you able to get down the well? Do you go through my well, or do you have your own shrine?" "My own shrine and we have a well in there."

The monk tells Kagome, "If she wasn't standing so close to Sesshoumaru, I would ask her if she'd bare my children. She's so beautiful…" Kagome says, "Miroku, you pervert!" The fox demon says, "She _is_ amazingly beautiful Miroku, you're right."

Kagome asks, "Shippo, you too?" Inuyasha asks, "Kayase why are you with Sesshoumaru?" Kayase asks, "Why shouldn't I be?" Inuyasha says, "Sesshoumaru's ruthless and mean, did he mention he hates humans?"

Kayase says, "He's not mean to me…well whatever I have nothing to discuss with you about this subject, I'll stay with whoever I want to stay with Inuyasha." Inuyasha thinks, "_Uh-oh she's mad at me, she didn't call me Cauliflower head. Time to apologize before Sesshoumaru tries to kill me."_

* * *

Will Sesshoumaru really kill Inuyasha?? I hope he will…. jk, jk! I like Inuyasha I just like Sesshy more! 


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, I haven't updated in like two days I think… but that's ok I suppose since I already had 5 chapters anyway. Lol. Well, on to the next chapter…

* * *

Sesshoumaru tells Kayase something as she runs away and she ends up not in sight anymore. Sesshoumaru says, "Inuyasha, time to hand over your sword or die." Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga he says, "You won't take my sword Sesshoumaru, you remember what happened last time don't you?"

Sesshoumaru pulls out his lightening whip and hits Inuyasha with it a few times. Inuyasha says, "Miroku, Shippo take care of Kagome!" Miroku says, "I'll help you Inuyasha, take care of Kagome Shippo." Shippo replies, "Gotcha!"

Kagome and Shippo hide behind the same boulder as Kayase's; they all don't see each other at first until Kayase comes back around. Kayase says, "What are you doing here?!" Kagome says, "We're trying to take cover." Kayase says, "Okay whatever you do if you want to stay safe stay behind here, Sesshoumaru won't aim for this rock because he knows I'm right here."

Miroku opens the cloth and he has a black hole in his hand. He says, "Wind Tunnel!" As he says that, a big gush of wind starts to suck stuff up and insects start to come. Kagome says, "Oh no! Those are Naraku's poison insects! Miroku didn't have a chance to close up his wind tunnel, he's going to be infected, I have to go help him!"

Kayase says, "Make sure you come back to this rock so you all won't be fired at." Shippo says, "Kagome, I'm staying here with Kayase." Kagome replies, "Good. I'll be back!" She puts her book bag down on the ground. Kayase says smiling, "So what's your name?" He replies, "My name's Shippo." Kayase still smiles at him, "You're so adorable!" Shippo blushes, embarrassed.

Miroku ends up closing his wind tunnel after he's already sucked in ¼ of the poison insects in. Kagome runs up to him, "Come on Miroku, I have to get you back." They hurry and make it back to the rock where Kayase and Shippo are. Kagome puts Miroku by Kayase, and takes some medicine out of her bag.

Kagome says, "I have to help Inuyasha you know how to give him pills right?" Kayase says, "Yeah, but Cauliflower head will probably be mad if you try to help him!" Kagome gets out her bow and her two arrows from her bag and go up to the peak of the valley in hopes to hit Sesshoumaru in his arm where she sees the Sacred jewel shard.

She sees that Inuyasha has been beaten to a pulp. Kayase says, "All right here are your pills, and your water." Miroku says, "I can't sit up Kayase, you'll have to pass it through your mouth." He starts to smile and closes his eyes, as she sends Shippo to do it for her. He says, "Never mind, I'll do it myself."

Kayase smiles as he gulps it down, she kneels over as she feels the warmth on his head to see if he has a fever. As she does he feels on her butt, and she slaps him across his face. She says, "How dare you touch me right there!"

Miroku smiles nervously looking around the side of the rock along with Shippo and Kayase. Kagome aims the arrow for Sesshoumaru's arm, seeing that he already has the Tetsusaiga in his hands. She lets go of the bow and it misses Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru says, "Inuyasha don't accept help from a human, you are a half demon but you still have demon blood in you. This is my warning if she does it again…she's dead." Inuyasha says, "Kagome go away! This is between me and him you know you're not that good at shooting arrows anyway!"

Kagome says, "This time I'll get him for sure!" Kayase's spirit energy starts to arise as she gets up Inuyasha looks her way and sees her personality changing. Kayase walks up to Kagome, "I swear, don't you touch him."

Kagome looks at her as she accidentally lets go of the arrow surprised at Kayase looking at her like that. Kagome says apologetically, "Sorry." Kayase looks at Sesshoumaru who has dodged the arrow, and is now coming for Kagome.

Kayase does the first thing that comes to mind and moves out of the way, not caring really what happens to Kagome right now. Sesshoumaru comes over to Kagome and starts to choke her piercing her with his claws in her neck and throws her to the side; as Kayase's regular attitude comes back.

Inuyasha yells, "Kagome!!" Inuyasha runs over to Kagome as Kayase says, "Why did you do that to her?" Inuyasha gives Miroku, Kagome to protect her, as him and Sesshoumaru really start to fight. Kayase sits at the top where Kagome aimed to hit Sesshoumaru's arm.

Sesshoumaru looks at Kayase frequently to make sure nothing has happened to her. Inuyasha sometimes looks up at her as well. Inuyasha thinks, "That Kayase…I swear if she gets hit I'll kill myself. Kagome is already hurt by Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru thinks, "_Why_ _is she just sitting right there?! Does she care nothing about her safety!!?_"

Inuyasha ends up taking his sword back from Sesshoumaru as he rips the human's arm off of his socket. Inuyasha jumps away from Sesshoumaru in a hurry, he says, "Sesshoumaru another day!!"

Kayase walks up to Sesshoumaru, as Inuyasha walks by, he says, "What happened to your personality back there, I know you did try to protect Kagome but then you let her get hit by Sesshoumaru when you could have stopped him!"

Kayase says, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, but a weird feeling came over me, it was really different. She'll tell you that I helped her and Miroku stay out of danger though. I'm so sorry Cauliflower head, I know you love her, and I didn't help."

Inuyasha looks at her shocked by her saying that he loves her. He replies, "I do NOT love her! Why do people keep on saying that bull?!" He hugs her looking over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru, not trying to make him jealous or anything.

He replies, "Its okay Kayase, I know you… you looked different. If you're going to be with him keep him on a tight leash. And stop calling me Cauliflower head!!" Kayase giggles, "Don't say that!"

Inuyasha jumps off waving bye to her, she says, "Bye!!" Kayase walks over to Sesshoumaru still waving bye. She says, "Hey what happened to the arm Mr. Baboon gave you?" "It disintegrated, since I didn't kill Inuyasha."

Jakken says, "That stupid baboon!" Kayase says, "So did you have fun fighting your brother?" He says, "If that's what you call fun, then yes." She smiles, she says, "I don't know what came over me when I went to that girl Kagome, but right then feeling the way I did, I felt as though I wanted to hit her for trying to hurt you. I resisted it though because she was so nice to me, I didn't want to hit her."

Sesshoumaru says, "The next time go with your instincts or your powers will be lost." Kayase says excitedly, "So I **do** have powers?!" Sesshoumaru nods, "Am I a priestess?" he nods again. Jakken thinks, "_I knew she was a priestess. Even now I can feel her spiritual energy; even though it's at its minimum I can __tell she's way more powerful than Priestess Kikyo_." Jakken asks, "So shall I call you Priestess Kayase?" Kayase smiles and shrugs her shoulders, Sesshoumaru says, "You will Jakken." "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Lol. I know. I know. How could Kayase possibly tell that Inuyasha is starting to love Kagome? Well, she knows him fairly well, I suppose. But that doesn't really matter… I mean they aren't big people in this story. Who cares about them? The relationship we want to know about is Sesshoumaru's and Kayase's. Lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, another chapter!! Here goes!...

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the fight with Inuyasha.

Kayase thinks, "_What about my little sister? We should get her…why didn't I think of that before?_"

Kayase asks, "Lord Sesshoumaru, can we go to my little sister's village?" "Why?" "So we can take her with us of course." "She will be your responsibility." Kayase clasps her hands together and smiles, "Okay." "Glad I can make you happy."

Sesshoumaru replies with a solemn look on his face. As they walk into the forest in its darkness, Sesshoumaru says, "Stay close to me Kayase." Kayase tiredly says, "Kay."

Jakken moves next to Sesshoumaru, he says, "Lord Sesshoumaru…it seems as if Priestess Kayase is getting tired what are we going to do?" "What do you think Jakken? We're going to…" Kayase ends up laying her head right on his back slowly closing her eyes. She asks, "We're going to keep walking, right Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She says sounding enthusiastic even though she's half-asleep. He says, "No, we're going to stop to rest…you need to keep up the same energy you've had." Kayase smiles slightly, she says softly, "Okay."

As she plops down on the ground, Sesshoumaru stands up laying his back on the bark of the tree Kayase and Jakken are sleeping by. Kayase and Jakken are sitting on different sides of the tree; she's sitting in the front, Jakken on the left and Sesshoumaru is standing on the right.

She scoots over to where Sesshoumaru is standing without him noticing as she goes back to sleep her head ends up lying on his leg. He looks down not really startled until he sees its Kayase. He thinks, "_She sure is a handful, I'm glad her sister will be under her care._"

Kayase leans her head over to the other side off of Sesshoumaru's leg. Sesshoumaru sits down still wide awake as Kayase leans her head back over and onto his shoulder, she quickly wakes up. She says, "Sesshoumaru, you sat down? Oh, I mean Lord Sesshoumaru."

He looks at her from off of his shoulder he says, "When we're in solitude you can call me Sesshoumaru, all right?" Kayase nods understanding but nods very slow, seeming how tired she is.

She closes her eyes again as she slightly rubs the side of his face, as he very lightly starts to blush. And she runs her fingers through his hair, and ends up lying down in his lap. Sesshoumaru looks down at her caring less where she lies; he looks at her hair and pulls it out of her face. He says, "I've had this feeling ever since I was around her…I don't know what I call it."

As they wake up in the morning Sesshoumaru has laid Kayase on the grass underneath the tree. She wakes up hurriedly as she then goes and takes her bath and gets something to eat. As she comes back Sesshoumaru and Jakken are prepared to go.

Sesshoumaru says, "Are you ready Kayase?" Jakken says, "Priestess Kayase you're looking mightily fresh this morning!" Kayase bends down to Jakken and smiles, "Why thank you Jakken."

Jakken smiles, he thinks, "_She's as delightful as Lord Sesshoumaru!_" Sesshoumaru turns to Kayase who's now standing, "To get to your sister's village faster, we will use faster transportation." A cloud appears around him, as Jakken steps on it.

Jakken looks at Kayase and Sesshoumaru does as well. Sesshoumaru asks, "What _are_ you waiting for?" Kayase replies, "How do I know I won't fall through mother always said that you could never walk on clouds even though I thought you could."

Sesshoumaru says, "In that case if you fall, I will catch you, you need not to worry." Kayase nods doubtfully, as she steps on it. Jakken replies, "And you have rode on it the other day, but it was barely noticeable because that's how light it was."

Kayase holds on to the back of Sesshoumaru's kimono, she thinks, "_Just in case._" As they are going to Kayase's little sister's village Sesshoumaru remembers he has to talk to someone.

He tells Kayase, "Kayase I must talk to an old friend of my father's before we go get your sister." Kayase replies, "Okay."

They see an old man with a cow sitting in a cave, with loads of weaponry surrounding him as he is also making a sword. They go down to the ground, and in seconds the old man looks up in fear of Sesshoumaru.

He says, "Sesshoumaru? What do you want; you look rather dashing as usual." Sesshoumaru replies, "Save the compliments for someone else Totosei. I came her to tell you to make me a sword like Inuyasha's…the Tetsusaiga."

Totosei replies, "But the Tensaiga is just as good as the Tetsusaiga, and plus your father's wish was to leave the Tensaiga in the older brother's care and leave the Tetsusaiga in the younger brother's care. You don't want to go out of your father's will, now do you?"

"I don't care about my father's will. Make me a sword or I will kill you, you incompetent fool."

Totosei says, "No. I will not! I will not go out of your father's wishes." He throws a smoke bomb down on the ground as Sesshoumaru speeds over to where he was sitting and him and his putrid cow are gone.

Kayase says, "Where did he go?" Sesshoumaru replies, "I don't know but we're following him." They get back on the cloud and proceed to follow old man Totosei. As a few hours have passed them by already. Kayase thinks, "_It'll probably be by tomorrow that will end up getting to her village._"

Jakken says, "That wretched old man can't get away from you Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru looks forward as he sees Totosei on his flying cow coming their way, as he sees Sesshoumaru; he flies quickly back down on the ground from where he came.

Totosei hides behind Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome replies, "Oh why do you want to come back now?" Inuyasha mumbles, "Sesshoumaru…"

A teenage girl beside Miroku asks, "Who is this Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku replies, "Oh yes, you weren't there Sango when they were fighting. Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older brother, and to put it simply they hate each other." Sango replies, "Oh."

Sesshoumaru, Jakken and Kayase land on the ground. Kayase runs over to Inuyasha and hugs him, "Cauliflower head I haven't seen you in a few weeks!" Sango whispers to Miroku, "Cauliflower head?" Miroku replies, "That's their childhood friend, she calls him that from his white hair." Sango replies, "Oh? Well she's pretty." "Oh, I know." Sango hits him in the back of his head.

Kayase looks over to Kagome as she backs away from Inuyasha. She says, "Hi Kagome!" Kagome replies, "Hi Kayase!" She keeps on saying hi to people such as Shippo, and Miroku and stops when she sees Sango and her pet cat. Kayase asks, "Who are you? You weren't with them last time."

Sango replies, "My name's Sango, and this is Kirara." Kayase smiles, "Oh hi Sango and Kirara! I guess you're Miroku's girlfriend since Kagome and Cauliflower head like each other."

Sango blushes, she replies, "No I don't like Miroku." Kayase replies, "But on the other hand, I guess Monk's aren't supposed to have girlfriends from the oath they took."

Sango replies annoyed, "Oh he does a lot of stuff that he shouldn't do." Miroku grins nervously, as Kayase hears heavy breathing behind Inuyasha's back. Kayase turns toward Sesshoumaru, she says, "Lord Sesshoumaru, here he is, he's behind Cauliflower head."

* * *

So now Sango's introduced into the story. I love her she sort of reminds me of Temari, but she's just not as emotional as Sango she like stop fight most of the time. Except her infatuation with Shika. I think they're so cute!! But yeah… until next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the kind review again! I love getting them… makes me want o keep on going. Well, the next chapter.

* * *

Sesshoumaru moves closer to Inuyasha as he draws out his sword, and so does Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru says, "Move, I have business with him."

Inuyasha asks, "What kind of business?"

Sesshoumaru replies, "He's going to make me a new sword."

Totosei pops up from behind Inuyasha, he says, "Oh no I'm not!" Kayase looks at Totosei, she says, "If you do he won't have to kill you." She clasps her hands together and smiles sympathetically. Inuyasha mumbles, "Oh yeah that's really smart to say."

Totosei asks, "Who are you? You resemble the dead priestess Kikyo." Kayase still smiles, "That's because I am her younger cousin, and I'm also a Priestess."

Kagome thinks, "You're related to her?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you can ask her to not try and kill me anymore? That would be nice."

Kayase replies, "Nope. If I did it wouldn't matter she already said that she didn't really like you all that much."

Kagome sighs heavily in despair.

Totosei says, "Normally I wouldn't go aside from your father's wishes but for Priestess Kayase I shall make it from your father's tooth as well." Sesshoumaru nods approvingly, as Totosei flies off on his cow.

Inuyasha says, "It's because she's so damn attractive, that he couldn't say no!!" Kayase smiles at Sesshoumaru she says, "Your welcome." Sesshoumaru looks away from her stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru turns around, he asks, "Little brother do you know of a demon by the name of Naraku?" Inuyasha replies, "What's it to ya?" "Kikyo told me to not trust him." Inuyasha replies, "Kikyo told you that? When?"

Kayase replies, "A couple of months ago, but she only came to him because I was with him."

"Oh. Well he's a guy who doesn't like me and had gotten me and Kikyo to hate each other."

Miroku adds, "And he apparently wears a white baboon costume with a green snout." Jakken gasps, "It was that baboon we encountered!"

Kayase says, "Yeah he had given you that human arm with the jewel shard in it, and took it back when you didn't kill Inuyasha as he wanted you to." Sesshoumaru says, "Come Kayase, we must go." As they fly off on the cloud, Miroku says, "It's always good to see her, she's amazing."

Inuyasha yells, "Aw! Shut up!!" Sango and Kagome both hit Miroku in the head at the same time. He asks, "What did I do?"

Inuyasha thinks, "At least Kayase isn't traveling this world alone. Then I would consider worrying about her. Good thing is that she's a priestess like Kikyo I wonder is she as powerful as her?"

As the three of them are on their way back to Totosei's cave they start to talk. Kayase asks, "So are you going to try to seek that demon Naraku out?" Sesshoumaru replies, "No, but if he comes before me again I shall kill him, for holding information from me on my first encounter with him."

Kayase nods and so does Jakken. Jakken says, "That wretched Naraku, I wonder why he hates Inuyasha so much?" Sesshoumaru replies, "It might be because he's a half-demon, all whole demons hate half-demons and think of them as having a lower stature to them. But Inuyasha does have a few tricks up his sleeves."

They land in the opening of Totosei's cave, he looks at him with his back placed upon the wall of the cave, looking tired. Sesshoumaru says sounding heated, "Why are you just sitting there?"

Totosei looks up in fear almost forgetting that he had him coming back with him. He says getting up from where he was sitting. "I was just resting for a minute. I am in old man!"

Sesshoumaru's temper arises, as Kayase steps in the way of him moving towards Totosei. She says, "Remember we are supposed to be getting my little sister Lord Sesshoumaru."

He looks down at her, rather peacefully, seeing though his temper was just up. His gold eyes boring into her gray blue orbs. "Right… we'll be back in a couple of days 'old man', you should have it done by the time we get back."

Totosei replies, "Right!" As they go off to the village her little sister lives in.

Kayase asks, "Do you know what she looks like?"

"No."

"Then how are we supposed to find her?"

"I know her name."

She smiles. "Oh. What is it?"

"Rin."

* * *

Okay. I'm sorry for such a short chapter. But this is like my last thing that typed on my computer, o now I have to look over what I was previously going to write for this story to actually write some more of it so I and you won't be confused. It might take a while… but hopefully not that long. Until next time! 


	9. Chapter 9

This is a fairly long chapter. I just typed it up and I like it VERY much. Only because of the end parts though, okay Sesshoumaru might be a little OOC but he has to be a little since this a romance fanfiction.

* * *

Kayase smiles, "Oh. Rin? That's a wonderful name…" Sesshoumaru nods slightly as the three of them step onto the cloud and arrive at her village in an hour tops.

The people of the village look to Sesshoumaru in terrible fear, somehow knowing that they are in the presence of a demon.

Kayase steps forward seeing their trembling bodies and terrified eyes.

She says loudly, "We're here in search for my little sister… " They all turn their eyes to the her, their eyes less frightened. She continues, "She's maybe about 6 or 7 and her name is Rin."

Someone comes up running through the crowd. As she comes closer Kayase can see it's a little girl wearing a kimono. She has raven hair that looks just like hers and the same length as well. She looks like a smaller version of her except for her brown eyes.

The little girl looks dumbfounded at the three of them. She says, "My name's Rin." Her eyes then fall upon Sesshoumaru who's looking up at the sky.

_"He seems familiar. Where do I know him from?"_

Kayase bends down so she's making direct eye contact with her. Kayase says, "This may sound a little weird to you but I'm telling the truth… you're my little sister."

Rin points at herself, and her eyes widen. "Me?" Kayase nods at her.

Sesshoumaru thinks to himself annoyed, _"Both seem like they are related… she's slow to catch on, just like Kayase at times…"_ He narrows his eyes at the little girl giving her a look over.

Rin says, analyzing the situation.

**Flashback:**

**Rin's**** Father says to her, "You were not your mother's only child."**

**"I'm not?"**

**"No. You have an older sister. Someday she might even come to you and introduce herself when she comes to this time."**

**"Wow. Is she beautiful?"**

**"Very much.**** The last time I've seen her was when she was ten. She's probably about 14 now."**

**"I hope I get to meet her someday…"**

Rin exits her flashback. She says, almost as a question, "You're my sister." Kayase nods and smiles as she realizes that she's now understanding who she is.

Rin says again, her eye widening, "I always wished that you would come sister!" She runs over to her and gives Kayase a big hug. Kayase says, "I can easily see our resemblance."

Sesshoumaru thinks back to a time he was fighting Inuyasha for the first time seeing kagome with him. Once he was injured he made the Tensaiga transport him to the outskirts of some village where a little girl helped him without showing any fear of him.

Rin was the girl who had helped; this was the village he was nearby. He clearly remembered her sticking her neck out for him.

She had gone to go him some fish, stealing it away from some men and she came back with bruises upon her skin. All the while he insisted that she simply mind her own business and leave him alone.

He had asked her where she had gotten her bruises from although instead of her responding with an answer she simply just smiles and he dismisses his question at this.

He thinks, _"Just like that damn Kayase… so easy to trust people. Always smiling no matter what happens, no matter the condition she's in. I __cnt__ hardly believe they are sisters though… what's the chances of me even meeting up with her little sister? __Maybe one in a billion.__ And I suppose I found that one."_

Rin says, taking Kayase's hand in hers, "My father told me that one day you'd come and see me. I never thought you wouldn't. I waited and hoped that someday you would and that someday is now." She smiles up at Kayase.

Kayase says, "Your father told you? Oh yeah… _your_ father. Not mine." She smiles through a sad grin at Rin. Kayase asks the villagers, "Where's my little sister's things?"

An old woman says, "Who are you people just to come and take a little girl away from her village?" Kayase smiles, she says, "I'm her sister. I can take her away if I want seeing is tha I'm older and shall be her guardian from now on."

Rin looks up to Kayase, smile widening, not thinking of her even taking her along with her and _him_. She thinks, _"How does sister know him?__ I've helped him but I don't even know his name.__"_

The old woman says, "Well she had nothing here." Sesshoumaru steps forward to Kayase, he says, "Let's go. You can take care of her later, I want to get my sword from that old man."

Kayase nods, she replies, "okay Lord Sesshoumaru." Kayase says softly to Rin, "I know it may seem awkward for me to carry you like this but his transportation only has enough room for three. So I'll have to carry you on my hip."

Rin smiles, "Okay." Luckily she's small for her age so Kayase won't have a lot of weight hoisted upon her hip. (A/N: How tall are 7 year olds? She looks smaller than the average size to me, so oh well.)

In about thirty minutes, yeah, Sesshoumaru was on his wits end of getting frustrated from their little family reunion and such and just wanted to get his sword so it'll make him happy. One thought that never crossed his mind was if the little girl still remembered their encounter.

Totosei was sprawled agains the back of the cave sleeping, and also snoring. His was totally finished with Sesshoumaru's new sword, and on the inside Sesshoumaru was happy. He couldn't wait to see Inuyasha again.

A couple of days later…

They're resting by the lake. Sesshoumaru standing up, Rin in the water up to her knees her kimono pulled up so it won't get wet; Jakken in there with her. And Kayase standing next to Sesshoumaru.

Kayase says to him softly, she smiles brightly, "Isn't she just so adorable?" Sesshoumaru doesn't say anything to her, he just looks at her, indicating he's not going to answer a question such as that. He knew he didn't have to say because she could see it for herself within his gold eyes.

She sighs. _"I can't believe I thought he would give me an answer to that question."_ She giggles at him for being so predictable with his actions.

He asks, "What's so funny?"

"You are."

"How is that?"

She looks at him in the same manner as he did to her earlier. She giggles again at herself trying to mock him. He looks at her in annoyance, and realizes she's looking up at him once more seriously this time.

He says, "What?" Trying hard not to make direct eye contact with her.

"What will become of us?"

"Us? What do you mean? What happens after we die or something?"

"No…" A blush spreads across her cheeks as she looks down at her feet. "You and…me… together."

Sesshoumaru's heartbeat quickens for a minute while on the inside of his head he's yelling at his heart to calm down. That it was nothing serious, but he knew subconsciously that what Kikyo said was true. He hated to admit what he knew was true, but he knew he had to do it sooner or later.

What was confusing for him was how he felt about her. He couldn't explain it in his head, and couldn't find the right words for it. He knew he secretly cared for her much more than her let her believe, and much more than he even let himself believe. And when he was away from her those past five years his thoughts always drifted to her not even for very long. But the fact they went to her was a sign enough that he had some sort of strong feelings for her.

"Don't ask such stupid things Kayase."

She takes great offense with him saying that what she was implying was stupid, she was just about to say something when he stopped her with a barely audible voice.

"You shouldn't put it pass me if I don't acknowledge it… "

Her eyes widen slightly not trying to draw attention to him from Jakken and Rin.

"I don't… know, exactly, about, how I feel for you… or if I feel anything at all. Or if what I'm feeling is lust. Lust and love as you know as well as I do are NOT the same thing… and they should not get mixed up. Leave this topic alone…"

It was more of a demand than a statement but she would take it whole heartedly because his explanation was better than him just looking at her again without responding. And at least she knew that he was in fact trying to sort out his feelings for her inside his head. He didn't say that he was but she knew he was, she could tell by how it took him a while to talk. Normally it wouldn't take him that long.

She smiles at him. "Okay." She stands on her toes, his pale cheek right in front of her as she kisses his cheek. She then hurriedly runs off into the water to play with Rin, them both giggling and splashing water on the other. He looks at her down in the lake annoyed, he sighs, but for some odd reason he decides not to scold her for her actions as she was a child. He decides to let it go by leaving him speechless and even more confused than he was minutes ago.

* * *

Hoped you liked it!! As I already told you… I did!! Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

In this chapter, most of it will be based around Sesshoumaru. Pluuuus… a surprise that I also hope you like! Onto the story!

* * *

He looks over at everybody with his common unfeeling gaze everyone's used to seeing.

"I'm going for a walk…"

Kayase nods knowing that means he wants time to himself. Rin, seeing Kayase not get up, doesn't move herself but smiles at him and says, "Bye Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He looks at her very uncaring. His mind on other things, not focused on this little girl's annoying ways. It seemed as if she was just a small version of Kayase. It annoyed him to his wits end because it seemed as if she just needed to be her own person and less like her older sister.

Jakken steps up and asks, "Do you want me to come with you my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru turns away from them, refusing to to respond or pay any attention to them anymore.

(A/N: It's not like he was responding at first anyway. Lol.)

He starts to walk away, as Jakken runs up beside him hurriedly before he leaves him behind.

_"Now I can think…. without distractions…"_

For the last past hour he's been walking, non-stop, he's been thinking about his current situation and past situations.

**Flashback:**

** "Are you suggesting that she will love me?" **

**Kikyo says, "No, not at all." **

**Nods, "Good." thinks, "**_**Since I don't know how I'll respond to it.**_**" **

**Kikyo replies, "I am saying that she already does…" **

**Flashback Ends**

_"How could that Priestess know that from all the way back then?"_

He starts to repeat to himself over and over again, that it very well isn't plausible for her to love him. She is a human and he is a demon; no human in their right mind could or would fall in love with a demon.

_"Except for Inuyasha's stupid mother and his little girlfriend.__ I know Kayase's a little dense but hopefully not as dense as them."_

His demon side of his mind says,_**"You**__** know kid, even demons love sometimes, it doesn't matter what race of people you end up loving that value's your worth either. You love what you love. You might find it hard to come by love in your heart, but no one's immune to it. Ha, especially not you kid; with that beautiful woman you have by your side you'll notice your feelings for her in no time."**_

His heart picks up, he was no idiot, this was in fact another part of him; which means HIS mind was saying this not just the demon side of him. It was trying to tell him rationally that he did have feelings for her, his mind was slowly confessing it but his soul just was too stubborn and hated to try and believe it fearing that love would make him weak.

(A/N: I know that he's all demon but whatever, since he's in the form of a human all of the time I thought it'd be good for his demon mind to come up as well.)

He thinks retorting to his other side, _"I have no feelings for her."_ He says stubbornly, knowing he sounds partly stupid from stating in his mind silently yesterday that he knew that he had strong feelings for her.

_**"I hope you don't think that you're actually letting yourself face the truth right now. You now you have feelings for her… **__**it's**__** really no use in denying…"**_

He softly lets out a, "Maybe…" From his mouth, that Jakken couldn't be able to hear.

_**"Right…"**_

_"But don't even suggest that I love her….!"_

His heart picks up a pace as he hears the demon part of him chuckle softly at his remark, laughing at truly how in trueness he was dense himself. He screamed in his mind, _"Calm the hell down!"_

Back at where Kayase and Rin are, they're still sitting under the tree that Sesshoumaru left them under seeing them off; their backs on the trunk of the tree.

"Sister? How do you know Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kayase's head had been faced in the direction that Sesshoumaru had walked off in until now. She turns her head slowly to Rin, smiling at the little girl.

She responds, "I met him when I was very small, maybe about 3 or 4. And we've been friends ever since." Her smile widens to the little girl remembering how he used to visit her everyday, even though he didn't say much his presence was enough to comfort her.

"Oh." Rin smiles at her big sister. "I've met him before this too."

"What?" She says her voice urgent wondering if she had seen him fight before, and if she was scared of him. But by her tone if she had seen him fight it doesn't sound like she was scared.

Rin says calmly, with a simple smile upon her face, "I helped him, he lookedlike he was hurt. He told me to go away though because his condition didn't affect me in any way…"

_"Sounds just like Sesshoumaru… stubborn as always…"_

Rin continues, "But I still helped him anyway, and brought him back some fish." She smiles happily, seemingly taking pride of being the only one bold enough to help a demon out from her village.

"Oh that's good. _"__Kayase thinks, "I wonder why he never told me that story, I know he had to recognize her after all the days she's been here with us."_

A young woman, not to distant from them scouts them and the area out, not seeing Sesshoumaru she supposes that he it's time to jump into action. After all, what would Naraku think of her she didn't return with the teenage girl.

* * *

Sesshoumaru starts to walk back to where he left them. His heart calmer now but the beating of it is faintly saying something to him… something important.

* * *

The young woman comes up in a gust of wind. Almost instantely, before Kayase couldgrab Rinshe got to her first.

"Let go of her…" Her spiritual energy starts to slowly build up inside of her.

The woman replies, "No. Not yet. My name's Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. I'm here for business with Naraku, and he wants you to come with me."

Kayase looks at Rin's face which looks as scared as ever, and instantly a weird feeling surges throughout her body. It's not a common feeling for her, but she's felt it before somewhere. Then she remembers it's the same feeling as when she was about to let Kagome die at the hands of Sesshoumaru months ago when him and Inuyasha we're fighting.

This time instead of stopping it she lets it take over her, and her attitude totally changes. "I swear, LET HER GO." Her eyes are now piercing, her blue gray orbs of anger flowing and filling inside of her.

The Sorceress says, "So what your attitude changed, it's not like you're something special."

(A/N: Naraku never told her or his suspicions of her being a Priestess.)

Kayase's spiritual energy rises to her medium. In a flash, she has moved Rin out of the woman's grasp, and is now holding her by her neck. The woman is nearly choking for air ash er breaths become shallower, and her air supply is at a minimum.

Kayase smiles playfully as her vice grip around Kagura's throat gets tighter. She says very nonchalantly, "You know. I'm debating right now whether I should kill you right jnow or not. I wonder how it would look once that pretty little neck of yours snaps in half?"

Rin looks at Kayase she's too far her away to hear her cruel words, but she's not scared by what she's doing because it's for her own safety, and because it's her big sister. She's really amazed with her strength and power though, never seeing anyone fight like this or move lie this before. Well, besides Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagura thinks, _"She reminds me of a Priestess with her spiritual energy, I can feel it, it's making it even harder for me to breath other than her grasp around my neck. And even though she reminds me of one she sounds the exact opposite. Priestess' don'__t__ kill unless they have to, but she sounds like she wants to kill me, and it wouldn't bother her."_

Kikyo is wandering around in a desolate land when she feels something ring inside of her head. She says softly, "Ah. Finally, her powers have come. I think it's now a time for me to visit them again."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's raging thoughts say throughout his head, "I don't lover her." He instantly sees a picture of her come up in his head, as he closes his eyes and slightly shakes his head to dismiss it from his mind.

As he opens his eyes, he sees Rin standing by a tree steadily looking at two young woman, one's being held by her throat and the other's just holding the girl up in the air.

By the captive's face as blue as the sky he could tell their time was almost up. He could also tell by their features that the captive was not Kayase so he didn't rush over. But that would leave Kayase as being the captive's predecessor. Which was very hard to believe that the happy and ever optimistic Kayase could be that.

He walks up to them, mentally shocked by the face he saw at the side of him. But he showed none of his emotions whatsoever. _"What would possess her to do something like this?"_

……………………………

Then it hit him.

_"Her powers… but it looks like __Rin__ can trigger them as well. So it's not just me, it's anyone whom she cares for…"_

A little something sparks inside of him at that moment…… _**"Jealousy?**__** For a little girl doing what you were supposed to have done? … **__**you**__** just keep on proving me right."**_

He shakes off that remark as he says, "Kayase, let go of her."

"NO."

"Why not?"

"I wanna snap her neck in half." She tightens the grip some more. "If I increase the pressure one more time she'll die. Should I?" She smiles at Sesshoumaru evilly.

He was appalled by her answer but intrigued to see what she'd do. Would she really go through with killing this woman or not. But, the sensible part of him took over, her powers had activated fully this time. That was the main concern from the Priestess. Besides, he didn't know who this lady was and wasn't sure if she deserved to die or not just for posing a threat to Rin; so he decided to let her go.

He says, "Shut up Kayase."

Just about as she was trying to tighten her grip he hit her in the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious. As she fell out he swiftly picked her up bridal style as the lady disappeared with a gust of wind.

* * *

Wow was this a long chapter or what? I felt like I made you guys wait for a long time, so yeah…

So now you know Kayase's other side… yeah, she's like a psycho killer girl. But then again, not really. I bet you want to know why a Priestess is like that. And what was the purpose of her being sent through that well…?? Well you have to wait and see!

You know, I come up with all this stuff off the top of my head! Cool right?! I'm surprised I haven't got writer's block ! Please review!

Yeah he was OOC in this chapter as well, but this is the last one he'll be like that in for now I think…idk, lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for such a long wait, here's another chapter… :)

Kayase was awoke by a feeling weight on her stomach that she wasn't used to. As she slowly opened her eyes and lifted up her head she saw it was Rin sleeping on her stomach, she apparently had been waiting for her to get up but was overcome with sleep.

Kayase then sat up all the way but in a way that she wouldn't disturb Rin. And she moved her back to a small tree trunk that she could rest on.

As she began to close her eyes to fall to sleep, Sesshoumaru came from around the corner of a larger tree stump. She couldn't tell if he had been there the whole time or if he had taken another one of his 'walks.'

"So… do you feel all right?"

"Yes… why shouldn't I feel all right? I guess if you mean by sleeping on the ground, if I got sore from that or something… I suppose." She scratches the back of her head and smiles slightly.

He says, "No, from your fight…"

Kayase says immediately, "What fight! I had a fight with you! I had a fight with Rin!" 

"Shut up before you wake her up."

He thinks_, "I can't take anymore of her for the time being… she always asks the most annoying questions…"_

He replies again, "You didn't have a fight with either of us…"

Kayase asks, "Then who'd I have a fight with then?"

"I don't know, I didn't know her."

"I had a fight with a stranger?"

She thinks, _"This is getting too weird."_

She says, "What were we arguing about?"

"Oh there was no arguing."

Kayase laughs, she says, " Then it wasn't a fight then…"

"Oh. It was. You two, well not two, well you were choking her by her throat."

She says genuinely, taken back by what he's saying, "That's not like me. I would never do anything like that to someone."

"She was posing a threat to Rin… and your powers activated."

"I thought you could only help me activate them?"

He looks away from her and slightly down to the little girl, "I thought so as well."

"**Damn! Get over it! She already did it, stop being so damn jealous of a little kid! "**

Sesshoumaru's mind shouts back at his demon, _"I __AM__ OVER IT!"_

Kayase says, looking down, now twiddling with her finger, "I can barely remember it… but I remember you being there at he last minute, and me still holding the girl by her neck and then everything went black."

"Yeah, you're pretty reckless when your powers activate. You're a whole different person…."

She starts to have tears flow down her cheeks in fear of taking someone's life away. "Did I kill her?"

**What the hell is she crying for?**

"_She feels bad about it."_

"No, you didn't kill her, if I hadn't come back you probably would have."

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She says smiling wiping her tears away.

He says, still leaning his back onto the tree trunk. He looks up into the midnight sky, "Kayase I have told you this before…"

"In private, you can call me Sesshoumaru."

"Oh! I forgot!" She smiles instantly at him at as Sesshoumaru looks at her smiling face and rolls his eyes, as he looks back up into the sky. 

Jakken, who was behind another tree stump, was awake and listening in on their conversation well, without being noticed by Lord Sesshoumaru.

Nothing really sparked his notice that he didn't already know until he last part of the conversation when he went to close his eyes.

He could hear Kayase smooth light voice say, "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."

While Lord Sesshoumaru's voice, smooth, deep, and yet powerful said beck to her, "Kayase I have told you this before…"

"In private, you can call me Sesshoumaru."

This surprised Jakken even more than the last few months of surprises; this was one thing he knew that Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow her to do. But he did, and this made him believe even more, that his Lord Sesshoumaru was harboring strong feelings for Priestess Kayase.

A voice says booming, loud and angry, "WHERE'S THE TEENAGE GIRL!"

A girl replies, "She's not here Naraku… if I knew she was that strong maybe I could've prepared myself a little more."

"What are you talking about? She's strong too?"

"Oh, so what other piece of information are you holding out on me?"

"I don't have to tell you just because you figured out another piece of the puzzle, next time I feel her presence alone, you better be ready, and you better bring her back."

"Or what?" The girl says defiantly.

He goes to one of his shelves, and looks into one of his boxes, and shows the contents of it to her, which makes her nod, apologize for her rudeness, and speed out off the door.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that Priestess."

He smiles maniacally.

As the cold night turned into a nice spring morning Kikyo ended up standing right in front of them.

She looked at all their formations.

Rin was sleeping on Kayase's stomach.

(A/N: She sure hgas been sleeping for a long time!)

Kayase had her back on the tree trunk but her head had faleen to her right side, right next to Sesshoumaru's shoulder barely touching it.

Sesshoumaru also had his back on the tree trunk and Jakken was sleeping next to him on his right.

Kikyo shook her head disapprovingly that it seemed as if Sesshoumaru's heart had not yet softened towards Kayase a little, when she saw some thing happen and she immediately crouched down in the long green stalks of grass.

Kayase's head plopped down on Sesshoumaru's lap, as she just randomly starts to laugh loudly and it starts to slowly die down.

Sesshoumaru puts his hand over her mouth quickly to stifle the random outburst of laughs. As he positions her head in a more comfortable way for him on his lap. 

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at her, he was moving in closer to her, looking at her face intently. As he moved some of her away from her cheek.

Kikyo thinks, _"He can't be trying to kiss her…! Or is he? Maybe he has changed?"_

He touches her cheek lightly, as he looks at it and removes his hand… he looks at her small scar. He raises his head back up to rest on the trunk of the tree. 

He thinks, _"I wonder did she get that from the fight of from lying on the ground?"_

**That Priestess is here. I can smell her.**

Sesshoumaru looks to the tall grass only feet away from them. "You might as well come out Kikyo… there's no good in you hiding if I can tell that you're already here."

"Hmm. Lord Sesshoumaru… you knew I was here all along? Is that why you didn't kiss Kayase on her cheek?"

Sesshoumaru, looks passive as always, not showing his disturbance by that remark.

"I wasn't even thinking of trying to kiss her. That's the furthest thing from my mind right now."

Kikyo looks at him strangely, she thinks, _"So you think about it at other times? Don't you dare place those lips on my cousin."_

**So you think about it other times? Pervert…**

He thinks_, "I am not a pervert, I didn't even mean it in that way."_

**You'd better tell Kikyo that then. She wasn't very happy with what you said.**

"_And I could care less…"_

After everyone's awake and refreshed, Kikyo tells them to sit down so she can explain more about Kayase's powers and where she got them from.

The only person not sitting is Sesshoumaru he's standing a distance away but still in earshot so he can hear what needs to be heard.

Kikyo says, "Well, as you know our family has been heir to many Priestesses in the past decades… and sadly you were the last one in our family to possess the powers of a Priestess."

"You should also know that you're mother was one as well… but your father…"

Kayase asks, "My father was a Priest?" She says smiling.

"No. Actually, the exact opposite. He was a sorcerer… and a Priestess and a Sorcerer's baby is the worst kind of combination a baby could come out as…"

Kayase starts to look worried.

"It was said that kind of baby would one day have the world under it's control. And that's why they put you through that well… to stop that from ever happening."

"But somehow, that well opened, and opened only to Sesshoumaru, for he was in power to either manipulate you into coming back with him and taking you under his wing and making you the worst, most powerful being that you could possibly be. Or let you make a choice, whether you wanted to come back right then or not… while telling you all which was peaceful and the people who awaited your arrival on the other side of the well…"

"_Why would she bring that up? Now I'll have to hear about it…"_

She continues, "Either way… you would still end up with this terrible power upon you. I know yesterday, was probably a shock for you Kayase."

Sesshoumaru says, "She can hardly remember anything Kikyo."

"Oh… well, then I'll just tell you then Sesshoumaru." She says using informal speech as he did with her.

"The reason why she wanted to kill whoever she was fighting was because her father was a murderer. He used his sorcery for evil, the worst powerful evil. He used to place curses on whoever got in his way, 

was annoyed by, or just random people. And in less than ten minutes they would die. So killing's also in her blood."

She looks back over at Kayase, who looks like she's so sad that she's about to cry.

"He stopped this after you were born, but the spirits of the people that he killed told him that it was too late. From doing all of that his daughter was now in for rough times…"

Kayase asks, "How do you know all this stuff Kikyo?"

"Your mother told me, so I could tell you."

"Why did I have to the be the one granted with this power? Why not someone else?"

She says through her tears.

"This power was meant for you Kayase… they took that prophecy the wrong way… they thought you would bring evil to this world. But you, you're nothing but kindness… you can overcome that evil part of you and defeat it. And so, if you do, that means you'd bring the world into peace and tranquility. And out of the darkness that it is now in. If you do that, you'd be everyone's hero."

Kayase smiles brightly, "A hero."

She asks, "Like Wonder Woman?" 

Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jakken look at each other questioningly. 

They all ask at the same time, "Who's that?..."

"Never mind, never mind, just know that she's a hero."

She says laughing, doing a hero stance with both of her hands on her hips looking up into the sky proudly.

"I will overcome the evil inside of me if it's the last thing I do."

Yes, I made it a long chapter, I felt I should do that…

I wonder what's going to happen next?

Seriously I have no clue… lol.


End file.
